Inbox
by Nhame
Summary: Day after day, I received either a letter or a gift on our mailbox. Sigh... this is the last straw, I'm getting to the bottom of all this. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Shiki, that's it.

**Oneshot**

**R&R

* * *

**

"Natsuno, here's something for you."

Again? Day after day, I received either a letter or a gift on our mailbox. Sigh... this is the last straw, I'm getting to the bottom of all this.

* * *

"So, tell me why are you sleeping over again?"

I took refuge on Tohru-chan's place; I told my parents that I'm staying over.

"You don't wanna?"

"Eh, that's not it. It's just that, stop sleeping on someone else's bed! I've prepared you a spare one, here on the floor!"

"Don't wanna."

Tohru-chan started to mumble words under his breath, as I ponder on what to do tomorrow. I swear if it's Shimizu, I'll apply a restaining order to get her out my life once and for all.

"How are we gonna catch the person responsible for all the stuff you're receiving?"

"Well, the person must have delivered those gifts past sunrise. Around seven o'clock in the morning?"

"What makes you sure of that?"

"Because if they get there before sunrise; police that are on patrol will catch them. If any longer than 7:30 A.M., my parents would have noticed. So, the person delivered those stuff between 7:00 - 7:30 A.M."

"Nice deduction, Sherlock. So that means, we don't have to wake up super early."

"Plus, I can stay for breakfast."

"Eh? No way! You eat all my share, Natsuno-chan!"

I throw a pillow at him and it hit him square on the face.

"I told you not to call me that! And is it my fault that you sleep like a log?"

"Haha! You're right." Tohru smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Its quarter to seven o'clock in the morning and the sun is about to rise. I hid myself behind a fir tree, having a perfect view of my mailbox. Minutes have passed and no one is in sight.

A few more minutes and someone showed up but unlike what I was expecting, it wasn't Shimizu. It was a girl in her uniform that I haven't seen before.

She's looking from left to right, checking if there's someone else on the street besides her. When she was sure that she's alone, she opened my mailbox and put a letter inside of it.

I crept behind her and greeted her 'Good Morning'. She cheerfully greeted back and we stared at each until she finally realized who I was.

"Are y-you Yuuki-san?"

"Yes, I am..."

I glared at her while she looks at me and my house back-and-forth. She looks like she's about to cry.

"Y-you were supposed to be asleep!"

"Indeed."

I nodded in addition to my sarcasm.

"And you are?" I asked.

She started to stutter and mumble incoherent words until...

"I'm sorry!" and she ran off.

_..._

"Wait a minute, I'm not done with you yet!" I ran after her to make her stop in her tracks and do some more questioning.

* * *

I managed to catch her when she stumbled through the bushes and we somehow ended up in a local diner slash café. People of various ages stared at us because we're covered in dirt and leaves.

"So, care to tell me who you are?"

She winced but looked me in the eyes. She looks uncomfortable and her hands were doing something with her skirt under the table.

"K-Kaori Tanaka."

"Okay, why do you keep on giving me stuffs?"

She's hesitating, I can tell.

"Answer me, Kaori." I said strong and firm and she winced again.

"Megumi-chan told me to put stuffs on your mailbox."

Megumi-chan? Megumi Shimizu? Why do all things always have to do something with her?

The waitress finally stopped ignoring us and took our orders. I wonder if they have any painkillers, because I really need one, badly. In the middle of thinking, something went through my mind...

_'Restraining Order'_

Forget the painkillers; I have something much better that will get Shimizu out of my life. After the waitress went back to get our meals, I started to use my boyish charms.

"Kaori, you definitely have to tell me everything." I said with a smile.

She just stared at me like I'm the biggest idiot of all of Japan. "O-Okay."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight… you delivered all those letters, gifts and everything else because Shimizu ordered you to?"

For some reason, after our meal, Kaori's shy demeanor took 180 degrees. Did she eat something bad?

"Yup~!"

Why in the world is she so happy about it?

"Look Kaori, I—"

"And now that you know, I can personally give it to you! Or maybe Megumi-chan can do it herself!"

I can feel the corner of my eye twitch. Why is she willing to get herself into trouble just for Shimizu? Is she that devoted to her?

She looks pleased right now, as if she'd done something great. Why is that?

I don't understand her at all.

But then...

The waitress came back with the chit in hand.

Kaori was about to get something from her pocket but I stopped her. "My treat,"

"I better get going now". I said as I stood up.

"Wait!" she said, "A-Aren't you angry at me?"

"Should I be?" I asked as I stared at her.

"I don't know..." she said, averting her gaze.

"Kaori, I want you to stop delivering all Shimizu's stuff."

"I-I can't promise you that!"

"Look-" I leaned closer to her, "It's HER stuff, not yours. And besides..."

"I might misunderstand that your the one who likes me." I smirked.

She stared at me in shock.

"Eh? B-B-But I'm not-" she said, blushing.

"Exactly. Now-" I straightened up. "Have I made myself clear?" I asked, lifting an eyebrow while I'm at it.

She nodded furiously.

"Good." I smiled, liking the expression on her face.

"I'll see you around then" I turned and walked away, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

One thing's for certain, her presence doesn't annoy me in the least. Unlike a certain someone.

* * *

The next day...

I was on my way to school when suddenly...

"Hmm?"

I saw a girl with long black hair ahead. Her usual braided hair is flowing freely against her back. She's wearing her jersey uniform; I guess she has Gym for first period. I stared at her for a few seconds until she noticed me, she waves her hand excessively.

"Oh, hello Yuuki-san. I have something give you." She said with a smile.

"Haven't I told you that I won't take anything from Shimi—"

"But this is not from Megumi-chan, it's from me."

She looked at me with her big black eyes, which is in the venge of tears. She looks like a kicked puppy. Where did she learn that? Is she taking lessons from Shimizu?

"F-fine, give it here."

"Yey~"

She gave me a small piece of paper, nothing like those outrageous colorful scented letters of Shimizu. We bid farewell to each other, with her waving excessively at me, again. When she was out of sight, I unfolded it and read what's written on it.

_'Thanks for yesterday, Yuuki-san..._

_—Kaori'_

_..._

_..._

_*blush*_

T-that girl..! Sigh... I'm happy but it annoys me somehow. Not her, but the feeling. Next time I see her, I'll tell her to call me Natsuno.

I keep grinning like an idiot until I reached school. Curse you Tohru-chan and your idiotic smile; you're rubbing off on me.

Yeah, this is HIS fault. Not mine.

* * *

**BETA:** Keirajoy

—_Nhame_


End file.
